


escape, hide, get away

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I would tag this as humor if I was funny, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Prince!Yixing, actor!junmyeon, an attempt at humor was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Junmyeon just needs 20 minutes away from cameras. But the way he went about it...probably not the best idea.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	escape, hide, get away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite/repost of a fic I wrote a couple of years back. Initially I was trying to edit all of the ridiculousness out of it but that took out most of the fun so I’m leaving it mostly as is. Based off of one of my favorite awful-aus prompts ‘I was checking out some furniture at a department store and I opened up a cabinet and you were just sitting in there like it was a normal thing to do’

So.

He was hiding in a wardrobe.

He was hiding in a wardrobe in a department store.

This was the way his life was going now.

To be fair to himself, while this certainly wasn’t one of the best ideas he’d ever had in his life, Junmyeon knew that it wasn’t the worst and most impulsive one he’d ever had either. That still went to 18 year old Junmyeon’s graduation after party, something that still gave him the urge to hit his head as hard as he could so he could try to knock the memory out of existence.

But whether the idea was a good one or not the result was the same: quiet. No cameras. He could hear himself think. Junmyeon tipped his head back and sighed in relief. Peace, he had a moment of real peace for the first time in months.

And, because good things never stuck around in Junmyeon’s life for very long, that moment somehow lasted less than a moment before the door of the wardrobe swung open.

Junmyeon pressed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from cursing loudly. He put everything he had into losing the camera crew back at the grocery store and they already caught up with him? They deserved raises. Junmyeon wanted to be done with them and all of their equipment but he could give credit where it was due.

“I...”

The person who opened the door, however, didn’t have a camera on their shoulder. They didn’t look like anyone from the show’s staff. Junmyeon noticed the person’s blonde hair held back out of their face with a pair of sunglasses and a piercing at the corner of their bottom lip. He definitely would have remembered them if he saw them on set.

“I am sorry.” The person’s words were slow and accented. The person met Junmyeon’s eyes properly and he tensed up, waiting to be recognized. It never took very long.

But that moment never came. They bowed, then slowly shut the door, leaving Junmyeon in the dark again. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. He knew at some point he was going to have to get out of the wardrobe, not only because of the twinges of pain in his lower back that were already beginning to grow and the increased risk of being rediscovered, but also because of the fact that he might run out of air. But damn if he did not need at least 20 minutes by himself. Signing onto the reality roommates show was the worst decision he’d made in a while. He couldn’t even take a shit without walking out of the bathroom and right into a cameraman ready to broadcast all of the dirty details to the world. Junmyeon expected cameras but it was to the point where he couldn't think clearly anymore, not like himself.

20 minutes. Then he would think of something to tell Jongin about running off and go and find him. After that he could think of what to tell Yunho if some newlyweds doing furniture shopping caught Junmyeon coming out of the wardrobe. Until then he was going to enjoy the silence to the fullest—

He couldn’t stop himself from making a high pitched startled noise when the wardrobe door opened for a second time. It was the same person as before. Had they been standing there the whole time? “I am sorry,” they said again. They were wearing a pair of glasses now, as though they couldn’t believe they saw Junmyeon the first time without them.

Right after he made that observation Junmyeon looked up and over the person’s shoulder. Not too far off was one of the camera men for the show, winding his way through a living room set. The stranger was still speaking to Junmyeon but he cut them off by grabbing their arm and tugging them into the space with him.

Well, this was slowly getting more impulsive than the graduation after party worst idea of his life.

“If you are planning to kill me--” The stranger started to speak again but Jumyeon cut them off by pressing a hand down over their mouth. He was going to have to apologize for that--for all of this--later, he knew it, but he heard a voice from outside of his hiding spot.

“I thought I saw Junmyeon come by here earlier.” Jongin. He’d have at least three cameras behind him. Junmyeon held his breath. His mind raced to come up with an excuse for being in the wardrobe. He could have passed it off as a prank to scare Jongin, as unscarable as he was, if Junmyeon was by himself. But now he had company. Shit, why didn’t he just close the door on the stranger?

“Maybe he went to the electronics store. He said he wanted to buy a blender to make drinks with later.”

Junmyeon listened carefully as Jongin’s voice faded away along with the chattering of the onlookers that sometimes followed them as they filmed. Once he was as certain as he could be that they were gone Junmyeon let go of the stranger’s mouth. “Sorry.”

“That was a poor attempt at killing me,” the stranger said in reply. “But if you are going to try again, there is really something you should know--”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Junmyeon replied in a hushed voice.

“I don’t really believe that.” If they really didn’t believe it then they were almost eerily calm for a potential murder victim. “If you don’t have ill intent, why did you pull me where we can’t be seen?” Junmyeon tensed up again, waiting for them to drop the facade of calm and put up a fight, or at least burst from the wardrobe and reveal his location, but they remained put. Junmyeon jumped at the opportunity to explain himself, to keep the situation from getting out of control.

“I’m just trying to hide.”

Silence.

“Ah,” they said after a few moments. “From murderers?”

“There are no murderers! I’m hiding from cameras. I’m filming a show.” Junmyeon sighed. “I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon braced himself for recognition. It was rare that he could go anywhere as of late without being recognized. Yunho was thrilled about it, said Junmyeon was damn near a household name. Everyone would know who he was.

Everyone except this person. “I am Yixing,” they replied. “If you are filming a TV show, why do you not want your cameras to see you? You will not have a show.”

Junmyeon didn’t really know why. He knew that he woke up that morning feeling like he was going to crack and that the attention was wearing on him, but why? This was what he’d always wanted. “I’m a little tired,” he admitted to Yixing. “I’ve had cameras on me all the time for the last 2 months. And if it’s not cameras it’s another appearance or a signing and I just wanted to be alone for a little while.” It was a lot to say to someone he just met, but if he couldn’t be truthful with a stranger he dragged into a wardrobe in the middle of a furniture store then who else would he be able to talk to?

Maybe he did say too much because Yixing was silent for a while. Junmyeon didn’t blame them; this wasn’t exactly a normal situation outside of drama TV scripts.

“I understand,” Yixing said finally. “Wanting to get away from the light for awhile. It can be exhausting.”

“Are you an actor too?” Junmyeon asked, blinking rapidly in his surprise. He thought back to Yixing’s face when he had a clear, lighted view of it. They didn’t strike him as familiar at all. Maybe Yixing was an actor in another country.

“No.”

He tried again. “A singer?”

Yixing laughed a little. “I wish. I...I understand. I can sympathize. I have spent so much of my life in light and attention.” Junmyeon didn’t push for more clarification. It was his good luck that he pulled Yixing in of all the people in the furniture store. He could have pulled in a murder--now Yixing had him thinking unnecessarily about murders.

“I’m sorry about this.” Junmyeon apologized to Yixing while it was fresh on his mind to. “I really didn’t expect to drag anyone into this.”

“It’s okay. We get tired, we make mistakes.” Yixing pat his shoulder a few times. The simple words were unbelievably reassuring. He smiled at Yixing even if they wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark space. “Well Kim Junmyeon, I feel we have developed a bond. I will help you and get us out of here.”

“No, I’m the one responsible for this, I should fix it.” He didn’t want to burden Yixing any more than he already did. Yixing squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I am good at these things. And to be caught with a man like me in this kind of situation would not be good for either of us.”

Junmyeon was starting to wonder exactly who he dragged in with him. As soon as he got a chance he was going to look his name up. The inside of the wardrobe was briefly lit up by the light from the screen of Yixing’s phone. He sent a text before they were shrouded in darkness again. Yixing moved again and placed what he assumed was his sunglasses on Junmyeon’s nose. “Where is the bathroom in this building?”

Junmyeon thought. “Near the front, on the first floor, by the cafe.” He remembered seeing it when he came in and thinking of hiding in there at first.

“Okay. We will walk there normal. Not fast, just normal. Stay by my side. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Kim Junmyeon, let’s wait a moment.”

Junmyeon wondered what they were waiting for. Then after a few beats he heard a loud fuss coming from the store. Yixing moved then, pushing the wardrobe door open and giving a quick look around before stepping out, tugging Junmyeon with him. In one smooth motion he slung an arm over Junmyeon’s shoulder and brought Junmyeon’s other arm around his waist.

Junmyeon tried to glance in the direction that the noise was coming from but Yixing used a finger to push his cheek until Junmyeon was looking at him. He smiled, and Junmyeon noticed the dimple in his cheek. “Walk normal and focus on me.” Yixing brought Junmyeon closer into him. Junmyeon reached up to bring down the brim of his hat a bit more and ducked down his face a bit.

“I like that wardrobe, we have to go back for it.” Yixing spoke in a normal tone as people began to wander away from whatever the fuss from before was. Yixing had to feel Junmyeon tensing up as people started to walk by. He kept his focus on Yixing as he said but he had been famous long enough to be able to feel eyes on him.

Yixing carefully guided him to the escalator. When he did he pulled away so Junmyeon could turn his back to the side of the escalator going up. “We have to go for a bed next, I cannot wait to try that out with you.” He pressed a hand to the side of Junmyeon’s face, thumb rubbing against Jumyeon’s cheek. “Do you object to being kissed?” Yixing’s voice was so soft Junmyeon barely heard it. “I can hide your face a little better.” 

“I won’t say no to a kiss,” he decided after a second. Yixing smiled, cheek dimpling, before he kissed him. Junmyeon could name at least 3 early dramas he was in that used this cliche move but it was one that worked. He was frazzled and thrown off for a second but he leaned into Yixing after that. With the way Yixing set up the kiss Junmyeon’s face would be out of view, and even if it wasn’t completely the shoppers would be going out of their way to avoid looking at them.

Junmyeon fell easily into the kiss. He wouldn’t be worthy of any of the praise he got if he couldn’t manage that much, but also Yixing was a very good kisser. He wasn’t shy with tongue or teeth but he also wasn’t overbearing. A hand reached down to tightly squeeze his ass and Junmyeon groaned. It had been a while since anyone grabbed his ass like that. Yixing repeated the action and Junmyeon kissed him harder, hands digging into the jacket Yixing wore.

He almost stumbled when they reached the bottom of the escalator but Yixing had a good hold on him. Flushed, Junmyeon hid his face in Yixing’s side and followed his lead into the bathroom. Once they were inside Yixing pulled him inside of a stall and only then did Junmyeon look up.

“I have not had to sneak about in a while,” Yixing said, laughter in his breathless words. “It is a little thrill.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement, lifting the sunglasses on his face to sit on the top of his head and watching as Yixing peeled out of the too large denim jacket he wore, eyeing the well defined biceps that it hid. Junmyeon’s mind wandered, wondering if Yixing was strong enough to pick him up, toss him onto a bed.

“Please put this on.” Junmyeon refocused on what was going on in front of him. Yixing had his jacket held out to him. “Our pants are both black, it would not help to change them.” Junmyeon felt a bit of disappointment. Then he felt more than a bit of embarrassment over getting too into the kiss.

“Really, Yixing, you don’t have to, this is enough.” Since they were in the bathroom Junmyeon was now close enough to the exit to at least make it out of the building without being noticed. Out on the street, that was a different story, but at least he wouldn’t be seen leaving a cabinet.

“It's okay. Enjoy all the alone time you can.” Yixing’s smile convinced him to take the jacket from him, leaving the man in his tank top. He didn’t know how much more alone time he could get with the disguise, he would have to go back to the camera ridden reality house at some point, but he figured after Yixing’s help the least he could do was try. Maybe he could take a long, quiet taxi ride home by himself.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon pulled the jacket on. He froze when he heard the squeak of the bathroom door opening again. Then there was a low voice speaking a language Junmyeon could not understand.

Yixing left the stall without hesitation. When he returned he held out a black mask to Junmyeon. “Yixing, you--”

“It’s just a mask, please take it,” Yixing said with a chuckle. “And do not jump into any more wardrobe, okay? You cannot summon me for another rescue.”

Junmyeon took the mask from Yixing and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now I must go back for that wardrobe. If it can fit two people it is spacious enough for my needs.”

Junmyeon couldn’t ask what those needs were or even a phone number before Yixing was gone.

—

“Where did you go?”

Yixing’s disguise did help Junmyeon get a taxi home unnoticed. Taking his advice, Junmyeon gave the driver a ridiculous tip and instructed him to take the longest, most roundabout way back to the house. By the time he finally convinced himself to tell the driver to drop him off Jongin was already back, waiting for him in the living room.

“It’s a long story. I got really lost. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Escape time was over. Junmyeon was mindful of the 30 different cameras trained on the both of them. He would tell Jongin the story one day when the reality show taping was over. For now it would be his and Yixing’s secret.

After a shower followed by drinks and games with the rest of his roommates Junmyeon collapsed on the living room couch next to Jongin. “I think Chanyeol’s movie is on today, let’s watch it.”

Jongin shushed him. “After this.”

Junmyeon looked up from his phone to the TV. It was on a news station giving what looked to be a report on the Old World. “Ah, you’re really interested in that stuff huh?”

“Yea! They’ve been doing trade talks and agreements since we were kids but now they’re actually starting to send more people over to talk about their world. You’re not interested?” Junmyeon shrugged. It wasn’t that he wasn’t, it was just that he had so many things on his mind with their current world that he couldn’t even begin to factor another into the equation. Besides, it always seemed like they were taking one step forward and two steps back when it came to building relations with the Old World. Junmyeon figured once they actually started bonding he would tune in.

“...cultural exchanges, and excitedly enough a prince will be taking part!”

“A prince?”

“A dragon prince, yes! It is such an honor to have him and he says excited to share his culture with us and learn more of ours. He goes by the name Yixing and he--”

Junmyeon’s eyes went wide as he looked at the picture that was put up on screen. It was the man that Junmyeon met at the store. There was no room for doubt, he looked exactly the same, with a dimpled smile and pierced lip.

“I kissed that guy,” Junmyeon burted.

“I’d kissed him too, he’s cute.”


End file.
